


Vulnerability can lead to strength

by denyingmyselfalways



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Classic Ladybug getting wounded, F/M, Freaking out Marinette, Kissing, Reveal, embarrassed marinette, fluff and kisses, so freaking adorable, t for makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denyingmyselfalways/pseuds/denyingmyselfalways
Summary: Ladybug gets wounded and Chat comes to her rescue, but with their identities in the balance, how will he heal her?





	1. wounds

“It’s okay, Ladybug I won’t look!”

Ladybug nodded against Chat’s chest. The akuma that day had been nasty. He had two glowing swords that were so sharp, they could cut through anything they touched. And they had touched Ladybug. Thankfully, her suit protected her from the swords being fatal, but she still had a pretty nasty cut and didn’t have the ability to retransform with that ugly wound oozing blood.

She groaned as Chat’s baton hit the ground again, as he transported them across Paris. Ladybug didn’t know where they were going, but she didn’t ask. She trusted Chat, despite his antics.

It was only when Chat landed on the ground that she blacked out from the pain, but it didn’t last long. It was just enough time for him to get her into the house and lay her on the bed.

“Where...? she was cut off by her earrings beeping one last time. Chat squeezed his eyes shut and turned around.

“It’s okay,” he said again, “I won’t look.”

In a flash of pink light, Ladybug was just Marinette.

Tiki began jabbering in that high-pitched voice of hers, concern etched into her features, but Marinette just groaned. Tiki stopped, hovering closer.

“Ma- Ladybug are you all right?”

Marinette shook her head.

“Oh, this is bad. It shouldn’t have been able to cut through your suit, I have failed as your kwami, I can’t believe-”

“Will she be okay?”

Tiki turned to Chat Noir, whose eyes were screwed shut “I don’t know. She’s losing a lot of blood. You need to get bandages. Once you’ve bandaged her up, she should be mostly okay. If not, she can transform, and the suit should help her heal faster. Oh, and if this is your bed, I wouldn’t leave her there, or she’ll stain it.”

In Marinette’s blurry vision, she saw Chat shrug. “It’s okay. I’ll deal.”

Marinette tried to get a read on her surroundings, but her vision was going dark again, and she couldn’t focus on anything.

Chat ran out of the room to get bandages and painkillers, leaving Marinette to suffer alone.

She pressed her flat palm against the wound, putting pressure on it, but simultaneously making it hurt like crap. She groaned, trying to stay conscious. She managed a shaky, ‘Chat...?’ before rational thought slipped away, and she was cradled in the arms of blissful sleep.


	2. confessions

Chat barely managed to get to the kitchen before his ring beeped one last time and he transformed back into the model.

Not bothering to even give Plagg his cheese, he reached for the medicine cabinet and grabbed the bandages, healing salve, and painkillers.

Adrien expected Plagg to begin complaining loudly any second now, but to his surprise, his kwami just grabbed some camembert from the mini fridge and began eating silently.  
He took one last look around the kitchen, making a spontaneous decision to grab a chocolate bar from the cupboard, before racing back up to his room. Flinging open the door, he paused.

“Why is it pitch black?”

A squeaky voice came from the shadows of his room. “I turned off the lights so you wouldn’t see her identity, and so I couldn’t see yours.” Assuming the voice belonged to Ladybugs kwami, Adrien frowned wondering how he would bandage her in the dark, but there wasn’t much of an option.

“Ah, okay... I’ll see what I can do.” He felt his way around the room until he found his bed. Reaching out he grabbed her arm. “Ladybug?”

“She’s unconscious,” her kwami said quietly.

Finding her shirt in the darkness he pulled it up carefully until her wounded side was exposed. He applied the salve as gently as he could, trying to be as accurate as possible.  
When he was finished, he sat her up against the wall, face heating up when his fingers brushed her skin. “This might get awkward,” he muttered, sliding next to her on the bed. He began wrapping the bandage around her waist, not sure if he was doing it correctly, and trying not to touch her bare skin.

“Chat?” he heard her mutter under her breath.

He stiffened, mentally cursing. He had been almost done, too.

“Chat, why is it dark?”

“It’s so I can’t see who you are,” he said with the most calming voice he could muster, but even he could hear the waver of fear in his voice.

“Is it bad?” she managed after a long pause.

“I don’t know. I never saw it.”

Silence. 

“I’m just going to finish bandaging you, okay?”

She sniffed. “Um, okay.”

He was a million more times aware of his fingers brushing her waist now.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you, my Lady.” He whispered, hoping she wouldn’t hear him.

Of course, he was never lucky.

“You protect me all the time, Chatton. It was my turn.”

Adrien laughed. “We don’t take turns. It’s just me.”

“And since when do I listen to you?”

Adrien sighed, pressing down on the end of the bandage with his fingers. She hissed, and he winced, drawing back.

He slid a hand behind her neck, pressing her forehead against his. “My lady, listen to me. I don’t want you to be all selfless and sacrificing yourself for me. It’s my job to be thrown under the bus. Without you there’s no cleansing, there’s no hope. There is no salvation of Paris without you. That’s why I’m here. To throw myself in front of the knife. That’s not your job.”

She sighed and he could feel her breath against his mouth. “But there is no Ladybug without Chat Noir. I couldn’t just let you die.”

Adrien smiled in the dark. “I wouldn’t have died. This cat has nine lives.”

Ladybug giggled softly, “Shut up, silly kitty.”

“But I’m your kitty.”

“Yeah. You are.”

Adrien took a deep breath. “Oh, yeah! I forgot! I got you some chocolate.”

“You did?”

“Yeah, it’s on the bed somewhere.” He floundered around with his hand, but instead of grabbing the chocolate his hand slammed into her side.

She cried out, and he gasped, jumping back. “Oh, I am so sorry, Ladybug. Oh my gosh, I can’t believe I- are you alright?”

She groaned, “Yeah.” Her voice was tight.

“I’m so sorry, do you want to transform and turn the lights on?”

“No. I kind of... like this. When I’m human. I almost feel more honest. Like I’m not... lying to you,” she said voice barely above a whisper.

“Okay.” He shifted on the bed so he sat next to her, laying his head against the wall.

He managed to find the chocolate in the dark and handed it to her. For a moment, the only sound was the crinkling of the wrapper in her hands.

“Chat?” her voice quavered.

“What? Is there something wrong? Is your bandage too tight, because I might have-”

“Chat.”

“What?”

“Can I... can I tell you something?”

Adrien frowned. “You know you can tell me anything right?”

Ladybug sighed. “I’m having... issues.”

“What kind of issues?”

“Um... like I need relationship advice.”

Adrien deflated. Of course, she was in a relationship. She probably had ten guys pining after her as a civilian.

“Okay, what kind of advice?” he tried to keep his voice steady.

“I might like two different guys, and they’re both wonderful, but I can’t choose.”

Adrien blinked. “Um...?”

Ladybug giggled, “I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you sooner, Chatton.”

“It’s okay. I mean I kind of figured you had a bunch of guys asking you out and stuff. I just tried not to think about it.”

“What? No. That’s not what I’m saying,” he could hear the smile in her voice.

He hesitated, “Than what are you saying?”

She laughed nervously. “Do... do you want to kiss me?”

“Do I...? Do... What? Do you want to kiss me?”

She sighed. “Yes. Very much so, yes.”

“So are you saying I’m... one of...”

“Yes, stupid cat, now kiss me before I change my mind.”

His heart was beating erratically, as he reached out, sliding his hand behind her neck, and pressing their foreheads together. “I didn’t think...” he never finished the thought. He pressed his mouth against hers. Her lips were soft and yielding, and they kept the kiss innocent at first. He slid one leg over hers and turned so he was facing her, making sure not to touch her wounded side. It was short, unsure, because it was their first kiss, and that was always the most nervous one. He pulled back, still tense, still gaging how comfortable she was with all of this. 

She cupped his face in her hands, sliding her fingers over the skin where his mask usually sat. “You aren’t transformed either,” she whispered.

“It makes me feel more honest too.” Then he dove back in for another kiss. She captured his bottom lip in hers, not letting him leave, and he barely held back a moan as she bit down on his lip. He couldn’t believe it. He was actually kissing her. She liked him back. His heart was beating so fast he could feel it in his fingertips.

It was almost like a dance between them, and her breath was hot in his mouth. The kiss was kind of sloppy, but that was okay because there was so much passion that it didn’t matter. Her teeth dug into the flesh of his lip and he couldn’t hold back his groan this time. She smiled against his mouth and did it again, until he dug his fingers into her hair, silently begging for mercy. She would be the death of him.

He pulled back, both of them breathing hard. He sat there for a moment, taking in the fact that they had finally kissed.

“So,” he began, ghosting his lips over hers, “may I know the name of my rival? Or is he masked, like me?"

He felt her neck get hot underneath his fingers and his expression hardened.

“Um... Just promise you won’t attack him.”

Adrien sighed dramatically, trying to diffuse the sudden tension. “Fine.”

“He goes to my school. In fact, he’s one of my close friends, but I don’t think he knows I exist.”

Adrien frowned wondering how someone would be stupid enough to not know Ladybug existed, with or without the mask, when she said the boy’s name.

“His name... is Adrien. Adrien Agreste.”


	3. revelations

Marinette held her breath, hoping he wouldn’t laugh at her, or judge her, or attack Adrien, or-

He pulled back, “What?”

“I know,” she sighed, “It’s kind of a celebrity crush. I kind of gave up a while ago. And then I started noticing you?”

“But... you... You love him?”

Her blush deepened. “Um, love is kind of a strong word. I still have a little bit of a crush on him, but I chose you instead.”

“Ladybug... you only like one guy.”

Marinette sighed, “I’m sorry, Chat but you don’t need to get jealous. I love you more. I’m sure my crush will go away soon, but that doesn’t mean it never happened.”

“No, you only like one guy.”

“Chat, come on.”

“No, Ladybug, you don’t understand. The two guys that you said you like... me and- and Adrien. We’re the same guy. I... I am Adrien Agreste.”


	4. freak outs

“What?!”

Adrien winced at her screech, sliding off of her and sitting next to her on the bed.

“You...? AHH no... No, you’re not. You’re just saying that. Uh-uh. Nope. No. Definitely not. There is noooo way.”

“My Lady?”

“Shut up.”

Silence. He felt her weight leave the bed and patter over to the door.

“Wait, where are you-?”

The lights turned on and, when he blinked the spots out of his eyes, he was face to face with the girl he’d been dreaming of for two years now. Without the mask.

His jaw dropped.

She just screamed.

For a second he just stared at Marinette Dupain-Cheng, totally dumbfounded.

Then she squeaked, “Tiki, spots on.”

And she was Ladybug. If possible, his jaw lowered even more.

Then she totally ruined it by jumping out of his ajar window and yo-yo-ing across Paris.

After about a minute of absolute shocked silence, Adrien yelled, “Plagg! Plagg where are you?”

He heard the grumbling of his kwami from the other room, and hoping his kwami was close enough, called, “Plagg! Claws out!”


	5. strength

“Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir. Adrien Agreste. I can’t believe it. I made out with Adrien Agreste. I made out with ADRIEN AGRESTE. Adrien is in love with me. ADRIEN SAID HE LOVED ME! And I completely ran away from him. What is wrong with me? How will I be able to talk to him at school? How will I be able to SAVE FREAKING PARIS?! What is life?! Tiki how am I going to survive?!”

Tiki giggled. “Marinette. You’re going to be fine. It’s you and Chat we’re talking about. You two have always been a good team. You’ll figure it out.”

“But it’s not just Chat Noir, it’s Adrien! Adrien Agreste!”

Tiki laughed again. “I got that.”

“UUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG.” Marinette faceplanted in her pillow. “How will I face him?”

Then she heard her balcony door open.

Maybe if I pretend I’m sleeping, he’ll leave me alone.

“Marinette.”

It was the concern in his voice that made her melt. But she didn’t move.

“My Lady?” he slid down the steps and onto her bed.

She still didn’t move.

“Are you sleeping or just pretending?”

“What do you think?” she muttered into her pillow.

He lay down next to her, waiting.

She turned, face still burning, to look at him.

It wasn’t Chat lying next to her, but Adrien. She hid in her pillow again.

“Marinette.”

“What?”

“Please look at me.”

“No.”

“Please?”

Silence. Building her resolve, she turned and looked at him.

His eyes were the same. So full of kindness, and sweetness, and so full of adoration. Even without her mask he... loved her?

He answered that question for her. He slid on hand along her non-wounded side and pulled her into another kiss. For a moment, she tensed, thinking of masks, and promises, and the fact that she was kissing Adrien Agreste, but then she thawed, and this kiss was so much better. He reached out, burying a hand in her hair, and tentatively she slid her hands around his neck. They were breathing heavily against each other, lips memorizing the pattern of the other’s. He tugged her bottom lip into his mouth getting her back for last time, and her face was so red, she thought it would burn off, but that was okay. He pulled her closer and she couldn’t believe she was kissing him and oh my goodness he was nibbling on her lip now how could she possibly deal with this maybe she was dreaming. His lips left her mouth and traveled down her neck to her collarbone and all she could do was claw her fingers in his hair and try not to groan because he would never let her forget it.

She gasped as his teeth scraped against the skin of her collarbone, and she tugged at his hair. “Adrien...” she whispered.

His lips traveled back up her neck to her ear, and he pulled it between his teeth, tongue sliding around her miraculous. One of her hands slid down and under his shirt, sliding over the bumps and ridges of his toned stomach. He shivered, pulling back to breathe. She curled into him, sliding both hands to the skin on his back, and he wrapped his arms around her instinctively.

“Marinette,” he murmured.

“What?”

“I’m so glad it’s you.”

She pulled back. “Really? You don’t... regret kissing me? I mean, I’m kind of a wreck.”

Adrien laughed, “Yeah, but you’re an adorable wreck. And what do you think? If I regretted kissing you, do you think I would do it again? And again? And again? And-”

Marinette laughed. “Okay, I get it. And I think you’re an adorable wreck too.”

He looked mock-offended. “Excuse me, but I am perfect.”

Marinette giggled, “I would disagree with you, but it’s true.”

He blushed, “Shut up.”

“You said it not me.”

“I love you.”

Marinette pressed her lips together. “I love you too.”

He pressed his lips against hers for a moment. “I can’t believe I was lucky enough to have you as Ladybug. I’m never this lucky.”

She blushed. “Um... thanks?”

“You’re welcome.”

He rested his chin on her head. “I’m so, so glad it was you.”

Marinette giggled again, “What are we going to say to Alya and Nino?”

Adrien grinned. “We’re not going to tell them anything. Alya’s going to pester us and we’re just going to leave her hanging.”

She gasped, “She will be sooooo mad.”

“I know, but we’ll survive, right?”

Marinette didn’t answer, she just pulled him into another kiss.


End file.
